


The Winchesters Say Goodbye

by Littlnightraven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dying Dean, Dying Sam, Hugs, Love, Sad, See you soon brother, THE END of the Winchester brothers, Together Till the End, hunt gone bad, not gonna make it out of this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlnightraven/pseuds/Littlnightraven
Summary: Sam and Dean are on another hunt but things go sour now the brothers won't be making a come back.....





	The Winchesters Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended to be read with the song 
> 
> Saturn bye sleeping at last

Dean had a bad feeling even as they were entering the old rickety building. Now he held a dying Sam in his arms as he lay there bleeding along side him. Of all things demons had to be the one who finally finished the job, out of every single monster who had tried and failed to take down the famous Winchester brothers it was demons. Funny it should be thing that started this life of hunting and misery to finally finish it dean thought. He had Sam leaning against his shoulder with two stab wounds to his chest meanwhile dean sat beside him bullet wound to the stomach. The wheezing sound of this brothers struggled breaths and the excruciating pain emanating from his insides he knew they weren't gonna make it out of this one. "Hey d-dean" Sam wheezed out "h-hey little brother hang in there o-ok" he said as a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'sorry f'r every'thin d'n" Sam slurred "it's fine little bro... For the r-record I'm sorry to." the pain was causing dean's vision to fade but he willed himself to stay awake for Sam dean thought for Sam . "D'n it's time t'go I'll see you n'other side." Sam breathing was becoming erratic and slow "I love you little bro.... See you on the other side" Sam gave a half hearted smile to his brother, looked into his tear filled eyes "i'love...." Sam was about to finish when his breath left him and he became still. Dean cried his brother the little boy he practically raised was gone he had died in his arms. A sudden rush of agonizing pain swept through him which startled from his thoughts. Dean leaned onto his brother and said as his vision was fading "see you soon little brother..." And with that Dean took his last breath as his world faded to black...

And with that the Winchester brothers were no more.


End file.
